


Snuggles

by Vault_Emblem



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Johann doesn't feel good, but it's nothing Avi and some good ol' snuggles can't solve.





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

They were supposed to be celebrating: Magnus, Taako and Merle had successfully retrieved another relic, and the entire Bureau was celebrating.

Well, almost the entire Bureau. In truth there was one person who wasn’t participating to the party: Johann.

  


He just... he just didn’t feel like being festive. He hadn't even gotten out of his bed.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to join – he actually did, because they were his friends and he should’ve been there with them – but he didn’t have any kind of energy that day.

  


He sighed and he turned around, facing the wall.

He closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would’ve come soon.

 

Maybe he just needed a nap.

Maybe after that he was going to be able to function again.

  


  


It didn’t last long, and soon he heard a knock on the door.

Who was it now?

 

\- Come in -, he said, but it came off more as a grunt.

It apparently was enough, and the door opened wide, revealing Avi.

  


\- Hey -, he said, looking around.

He couldn't say he was surprised to find Johann under the covers. He could barely see a few strands of black hair coming out of the sheets, but there was no mistake; it was him.

  


\- 'Sup -, Johann replied, or at least Avi thought he said that, and he took it as an invitation to step inside.

He carefully closed the door behind him and he walked towards the bed.

Once he arrived, he kneeled beside it, trying to catch sight of the other's face, but he had his back turned to him, so he didn't succeed.

  


\- You're feeling sick? -, Avi asked then.

\- Nope -, Johann said, - Jus’ tired -.

Avi frowned. Well, that was still bad.

\- I just don’t feel like getting up -, Johann continued.

  


\- Oh -, Avi muttered.

He wasn’t new to this kind of thing, being friends – and more – with Johann for so long, but it always saddened him to see the other like that.

He laid his hand on his shoulder, starting to massage it, and he asked:

\- Is there anything I can do to help? -.

  


Johann thought about it.

In the end Avi’s closeness had always been enough to make him feel better – not 100% all right, but at least better – so he just muttered:

\- Stay here -.

He kinda felt bad that he was forcing Avi to leave the party for him, but of course if he didn’t want to do it, he was fine with it.

  


Avi however didn’t scowl nor did he refuse, instead he grinned and he said:

\- Well, scoot over then -.

  


Johann couldn’t help but to close his eyes once Avi got under the covers with him. He had hugged his waist, pressing their bodies together.

It was very lovely.

  


They didn’t speak anymore. Avi knew better than to rush Johann to talk to him, so he just waited for him to be comfortable enough to say something, if he wanted to talk in the first place.

After all, he didn’t mind it at all to just stay there and relax, with Johann so close to him.

Ah, it really felt good.

  


  


He was about to fall asleep – it was late and he really couldn’t help it – when he heard Johann mutter:

\- Thank you, for being here with me instead of partying -.

Avi smiled. He would’ve smooched him right there, but he didn’t know if he would’ve been comfortable with that, so he just said:

\- Thank _you_ for giving me an occasion to sneak out and cuddle with you -.

He heard Johann chuckle.

\- Then we’re even -.

  


The rest of the night went on without any kind of event happening. None came looking for them, which on one hand could’ve been quite depressing, but the two didn’t care.

Actually, it was better like this; it wasn’t like they were going to go back to the party either way.

  


Soon the two fell asleep, with two big smiles on their faces.

Even though they weren’t always at their best, even though sometimes they would be tired, being together was all it took for them to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and I'm so excited!


End file.
